Call Me Lawliet - L x Reader
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: L has been acting quite odd lately but you can't put your finger on why. With these undying feelings you can't go on with the man you love suffering.


You held tightly to your umbrella. You watched L and Light exchange a few words on the roof. The endless pattering of the rain made their voices barely audible.

"Ryusaki!" You called out, but your voice seemed to disappear within the rain. L glanced at you, his usual bright smile was covered with a weak grin – his eyes were dazed; apparently his mind was elsewhere. He looked back at Light. You could feel your heart pounding furiously. Something wasn't right. Ever since yesterday, L seemed to be evasive with you. There was something – something he was avoiding to say.

"RYUSAKI!" You tried again. "Ryusaki, I love you!" You were on the verge of crying. "I love your more than anyone in the world!" L and Light looked at you in unison as you let out one last cry. "I love you Ryusaki!" You sucked back tears that blurred your vision. You dropped your umbrella to wipe your soggy eyes. You were completely in love with L, but you loathed his current state – that helpless look, those sad eyes – both were digging a deep hole in your heart. You ran to him and clung tightly to his wet shirt. L slightly jolted back, pulling his hands from his pockets to capture your small frame. You looked up into L's eyes, the wet ends of his black hair teased your nose with droplets of water – you smiled as a few tears trailed down your cheeks. L glanced up at the bell tower, and then back to you.

"[First]," he leaned in brushing his lips against yours. This sweet kiss melted your heart instantly. L drew you closer and whispered in your ear. His voice soft but firm. "[First], I love you more than I can understand, so please listen to me. If anything happens to me, promise me you will leave the Kira case permanently."

His words snapped you back into reality. "Ryu-Ryusaki…" L placed his index over your lips.

"Just promise…"

"Don't talk like that Ryusaki!" You exclaimed breaking from L's grasp. "Don't talk as if you're leaving me – just don't!"

Your hands covered your face – an attempt to hold back more tears. Being away from him was something you didn't want to grasp, something you didn't want to understand. You loved him too much. L grabbed you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder. You felt cold all over. Your heart iced over with confused feelings as the endless spell of the rain numbed your body. You felt like crying, but how would that change anything? L held you tightly. He didn't want to lose you. His love was something that he could not put into words – something that would remain even after death. T_hat's it_ - death. He feared more of telling you that his end was near than facing death itself. The Death Note was a very terrifying notebook. He didn't want you to get a hold of it, he didn't want you to know its secrets – he wanted to protect you. L kissed your cheek and then loosened his grip.

"[First], let's go inside. We're drenched."

-Meanwhile-

(In the office)

"There's going to be a thunderstorm," Matsuda informed as he looked out the window. "Is it really safe to have all this electronic stuff on?"

"There shouldn't be a problem," Light remarked. "If the main power is affected by the storm, then the generators should be of assistance." Matsuda's lower lip poked out in a pout – no matter what he said he was always ridiculed by the remarks from Light or Ryusaki. He looked over at the monitors, Light's words repeating in his head.

"Wh-what! What's with these monitors?" Matsuda pointed at the four blank screens. "They just cut off!" Matsuda's outburst caught the attention of both Light and the Chief.

"Perhaps there's a short circuit," Chief Yagami stated. "I'll get Watari to phone Ryusaki."

"No wait," Light placed his hand over the phone's receiver. "These screens are the ones for monitoring [First]'s floor…"

"Then [First] could be in danger!" Matsuda quickly grabbed the phone receiver dialing the number to your room.

"Or not." Light objected retrieving the phone from Matsuda's hands and placed it upon his ear. "I'll handle this."

…

You clung tightly to L's shirt, your [e/c] eyes pressed closed as your being tensed with every breath that kissed your neck.

"[First] are you scared?" L pressed his ear against your bosom. "Your heart is beating very rapidly." You quickly shook your head.

"No, Ryusaki…I" you attempted to sit up, but L gently guided your body back down to the silky bed sheets, leveling his body over yours.

"Forgive me for being forcefully," L began. He guided his nose along your [s/c] skin as his right hand caressed your cheek. "I know despite me asking you to quit the case, you will continue. But please be extremely careful. Light Yagami is Kira."

"Yagami-kun" as alarmed as you were you kept your voice low. "But then he would try to kill you…" You could feel a large lump forming in your throat. Perhaps this was why L was looking so lonesome on the rooftop. But not just on the roof, the many days before. His aloofness. His helpless state. You would offer him many sweets in hopes of seeing that smile, but nothing could rid him of the bitter taste of leaving you behind. You pounded your fists on L's slim chest.

"Ryusaki!"

His lazy eyes left that of the phone and focused back onto you. You were so wrapped in your thoughts you were unaware of the constant ringing of your room phone. _Tch. _You clicked your teeth together. Such a mood killer. Your brow frowned as you reached for the receiver. L knocked your hand away forcing his lips onto yours. You tensed at this sudden action. This was nothing like the chaste kiss he granted you with earlier. So much passion. So much heat. He nibbled at your bottom lip wanting more. You slowly parted your lips giving him the access he wanted. His tongue forced inside wildly exploring your wet cavern.

"Ryu-Ryusaki," you mewled through the kiss. His passion was driving you insane. L broke the kiss, his hands gripping your shoulders tightly and his dark eyes burrowing into you.

"Call me Lawliet."


End file.
